lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Nobody
'''Nobody '''is a character created by PhantomSilverShenron. About When SS was killed by one of Ian's many forms his heart was implanted in SM. SS' body however, became a different being altogether. This being is what has come to be called Nobody. Ever since he was created, he lived on the outermost parts of the universe. He eventually stumbled upon Earth and assisted the Lookout Crew against Slan. Nobody gained an A.I. just as his other incarnations did. Nobody gained the A.I. "Iota" who embodied Envy. Personality Nobody is a very mysterious warrior. He acts as if he doesn't care for the Earth or it's people, but some of his actions prove otherwise. He also hates being with SS. It is a rare time when he is with his other half. Biography "AAAAAHHH!!!!"...SS cried out in agony as he was eliminated by a dark form of Ian. His heart was preserved and placed into a suitable vessel. His body and soul,however, fall into the deepest parts of Oblivion. He lay there,a heartless shell of a fallen hero. "...As light-less Oblivion devours you...drown in ever-blooming darkness..." A voice from nowhere recited into the lifeless husk. The fallen hero's descend into Oblivion had halted now. He lay motionless on a cold glass-like floor painted with a sleeping form of himself. Slowly,he arose. Surprising all who were watching him at this moment. He had also changed in appearance. You wouldn't even think of his identity unless you were told of it. He looked around. He saw only darkness beyond this small circle of glass. "Where am I..." he spoke softly. He remembered nothing of his past. Then,a hooded figure appeared. "...You...I welcome you back to existence,my friend." the man spoke...Puzzled,the shell began to ask questions. The man didn't respond. "...Oblivion...welcomes you..." the man said softly as the floor below them became shifting darkness. The boy was consumed by this darkness. He tried to fight it,but his efforts did not help. He fell into Oblivion. He was following the robed man in their descend. The boy tried to catch up with the man,and succeeded. But the man was just the robe he wore. The boy finally halted his fall. He was suspend in darkness,clutching the robe. A dark voice calls out..."You are an empty shell...You have nothing...You have nobody...Allow me to help you..." "Who are you?" the boy responded. "...I am Oblivion...And you...you are nobody...But we can change that..." The boy seemed to understand what was happening now...He put on the robe as the area around him became a cross-road in the middle of the night. "Nobody huh?...Why should I have to be the empty shell...Why can't he be the one..." The boy summons a scythe and etches a few words in the dirt. "Coming boy?" the darkness asked. "Yes...I'm coming..." the boy put up his hood and walked down the middle cross-road. Those words that would only be know to Nobody...Were as follows..."I will never die out...You can destroy an image of me...But I will always be bearing down upon you...". Meanwhile,on an beach over looking a deep blue sea at sunset a blonde haired boy with a red scarf draws those same words in the sand and whispers..."Good luck...Nobody..." The Trials of Oblivion Nobody had now begun his training with Oblivion itself. The training was very harsh. Oblivion would constantly create new trials for Nobody to face,most of them were actual battles against re-created warriors (Such as Frieza,Goku,Tenchi,Zion,etc.) and Nobody was successful against every single one. He showed potential early on,especially as he fought Tenchi and Zion,as it brought back memories held by SS. In the battle against Tenchi,Nobody had been completely dominated the entire battle. The re-created Tenchi had brought Nobody to his knees,battle-damaged and scarred. Tenchi then asked..."Oh come on,SS. I thought you were better than that." then,Nobody was presented with a flood with memories of SS'. Nobody felt everything SS had felt during those times-Cheer,joy,sorrow,despair,fright,horror-everything. Then,something sleeping inside Nobody had presented itself for the first time. His cloak became white,and the aura around him became black as night. Nobody used the power to nearly destroy the fake Tenchi. Then,Nobody awakened his second form,The Non-Existent Void. Using the new powers,Nobody ended the battle with the copy-Tenchi,victorious. Oblivion was pleased with Nobody's progress so far,and presented him with a new challenge,A fictional Zion. Of course,Nobody was ready to face the new foe,so he did. Again,Zion dominated early on. He then presented Nobody with a question,similar to what Tenchi did. This time,the question was "Haha...You will always be that puny little coward and you know it,SS. But why couldn't it have been you? Why did HE have to become the reincarnated warrior?" this angered Nobody very much. He was flooded with more memories. And another power surge. This time,a third form. Known as Oblivion's Puppet. Nobody ended the fight against the Zion-clone with a single slash of the scythe. Then,Oblivion turned into a humanoid form and began to speak..."You have completed your training...you will now go and destroy the rest of this universe in the name of Oblivion.". "But...why?" Nobody asked. "What do you mean,boy. This universe turned on you,sent you to the darkness and rejected you!" "...If it wasn't for me being here...I would never be this strong..." Nobody then summoned his scythe and turned it on his master. "You think you can stop ME! I am Oblivion! I am everything the darkness holds! You cannot defeat me,boy!" Nobody raised his scythe and began the battle against his former master. Oblivion easily blasted him back. Nobody was not finished though,he rose up and used the power he was granted against Tenchi. His cloak changed and his aura became black. The battle continued,Oblivion slowly diminishing Nobody's powers. Finally,Nobody had hit the wall,he fell to his knee and dropped his scythe. "Now,I will finish you off." Then,a miracle occurred. Nobody became to feel even more power. He became engulfed in a white and black aura. "What!? HOW CAN THIS BE!?" Oblivion cried out. Nobody used his power to open a portal,to escape from this Castle he had lived in all his life. He also used it to put a seal on Oblivion,who knows how long the seal will last though. "If you bind my power...I WILL THE SAME TO YOURS!" Oblivion used the last of his energy to seal away Nobody's new-found power. "When my seal breaks,so will yours...I WILL BE BACK BOY!!!" Nobody escaped the castle and found himself resting on an asteroid that rested on the outer-most part of space itself. "...S...S..." the warrior closed his eyes and rested there,with his former master bearing down upon him with every day. The Origins of the Zen Star The Zen Star. Every incarnation of SS has used it at some point. People ask how it works,can I learn it,where did you learn it. Only Nobody knows. When Nobody was cast out into space after escaping the clutches of his former master,Oblivion, he rested on an asteroid that drifted through space. Nobody saw planets,stars,galaxies,all space has to offer. He was amazed by it,but he was too weak still to go search more of it. He had no way of healing from his fight with Oblivion. But one day,an elderly old man was sitting at Nobody's sleeping feet when he awoke. The man wouldn't say anything at first. He had placed a cold rag,and bandaged Nobody's wounds over night. The man finally spoke. He called himself,Fourze. He claimed to be a member of an ancient civilization. The Celestial Elders. Fourze explained that The Celestial Elders only appear to those in need. Fourze tended to Nobody until he could finally walk again. Fourze then told Nobody that he wanted to train him. Nobody,who had only trusted one person and that person betrayed him,was slow to accept the offer. Fourze began to teach Nobody the ways of Space. The two trained every day,and finally,Fourze gained Nobody's trust. The Elder then began to teach Nobody the ultimate technique of the ancient Elders. The Zen Star. One could only learn such technique by combining him or her self with space itself. Fourze engraved a Star on Nobody's back. The star was the mark of the Elders. Fourze enchanted the mark,giving Nobody space's power. Nobody learned the Zen Star technique quickly. After he mastered it,Fourze challenged him to one final sparring match. Nobody was victorious,only by using the Zen Star to win. Nobody thanked Fourze for helping him learn to put trust in people again. And also for making him stronger. Fourze left with the words "We only do things that were meant to happen. Farewell...Fellow Celestial Elder." Nobody experimented with the Zen Star. Finally,during the fight against Slan,Nobody was able to create the Celestial Armor,proving he was a true Celestial Elder. Forms *Base *Non-Existent Void *Oblivion's Puppet *Celestial Savior *Non-existent Life *??? *True Form Techniques *Ki *Flight *Zen Star *Rose's Thorns *Oblivion's Wrath *Nothing's Pain Major Battles *Against the 3 Reapers *Against Satan *Against Slan (Final Battle) *Against Data-Tenchi *Against Data-Zion *Against Oblivion (First battle) Category:Role-Play Articles Category:SS Incarnation Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Silver Sage Category:Characters